fallen_goddessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Jones
Elizabeth Alexandra Prescott-Brewington, also known as Beth, is one of the main characters and the storyteller. Biography Beth was the goddess of life, until the 17th of december 2012, when her devine body died and she turned into a human with Chuck's blood in the hospital. She was born in in Heaven, out of the relationship between Ares and Aphrodite. She attends St. Beatrice School with a lot of the other teenagers in Dunder, including her best friends Hannah, Kate and her other friend Sophia. She used to be a stripper and a prostitute in The Mermaid Lounge, alongside with Ursula, who she later killed in the battle against The Invicti, their lifetime enemies. Elizabeth has a twinsister Anna and her guardian is former goddess Alice, halfway the book she discovers a babygirl, left in the streets. Elizabeth adopts her as her own child, despite her very young age, and names her Evangeline, just as her stillborn baby she had in Heaven. She is dating Chuck since her first week on earth. After the battle against the Invicti, she is kidnapped and taken to Las Vegas. While she is there, the members of the Invicti rape her multiple times, threaten her, beat her and let her starve. She manages to escape, but ends up in the desert. She almost dies there, but is found just in time. After taken to the hospital, she is in a coma for a few days, she wakes up and almost dies again, due to her multiple wounds. Anna saves her life by putting a little bit of Chucks blood into her bloodstream, which turns her into human. As a human, she is emotionally very unstable and gets addicted to alcohol and medicines. She leaves Chuck and goes into rehab. She returns and rekindles with Chuck in Monaco, after which she and all her friends celebrate the holiday in Monaco. Back in New York, she moves in with Hannah in a small apartment in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. She still struggles with her addiction sometimes and she is trying to fit in at Columbia, where she studies Law. She has another breakdown when she discovers her long-time boyfriend is cheating on her with one of her best friends. She recovers with the help of Hannah, who was also recently dumped by Zach. Both decide to try the infamous dating circuit of New York. Both have a few dates and Beth eventually finds a boyfriend, Alex McCarthy. Although he is really sweet, she doesn't feel the same as she did with Chuck. During their relationship he abuses her multiple times, but she accepts this because she doesn't even care anymore. In the meantime, Chuck also dumped Kate and got mad at her for the way she acted towards Beth, treating her mean and pulling all sorts of pranks on her. Kate is devastated and moves to San Francisco, to escape all the problems she has here. Chuck goes to Beth with a engagement ring, but finds her and Alex fighting and Alex abusing her again. After Chuck sends Alex away, Beth goes to Chuck to calm down and she discovers the engagement ring. At first, she gets mad because she thinks it is meant for Kate, but then she sees the inscription and her name in it. She cries and leaves, but Chuck runs after her and proposes in his pajama's. Beth joyfully accepts and he invites her to move in with him in his new apartment, because Hannah has moved in with her new boyfriend Charlie Peterson. She accepts, and they marry and go on honeymoon to Paris. In the flash-forward she is seen as the maid of honour durkng her sisters wedding with Fred. She and Chuck have, despite the fact that she was thought to be infertile. Their daughter, Isabella is fice years old and also one of the junior bridesmaids. Beth and Chuck are still happily married. Appearance and style Elizabeth has a light skin, brown eyes and ginger hair. She is 5"7 tall and has a size 6. She has a vintage style and wears a lot of secondhand and selfmade clothes. Her clothes ultimately make her an inspiration for Hannah's first collection as a designer. Her break-up letter for Chuck Dear Chuck, I'm going away for a while, because I can't stand pretending to be okay anymore. Truth is, I am no longer the person you fell in love with, I've changed. I've changed so much I can't even recognize myself anymore. Know that I love you. I have a serious problem, and I don't want you to be a part of it. Because I'm sure, when you see that side of me, you'll blame yourself. I've hurt you enough when I broke down in the shower yesterday. Know that I love you very much. It's not your fault. Everything that happened in the five thousand years I've lived, is just coming out in one big explosion. My separation, Alice's death, the battle, Evangeline's death, and her being removed from me, I just can't take it anymore. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but I took it with me. Know that I love you more than anything else on this earth and above. Don't come looking for me, do not wait for me, because I won't be coming back. Or maybe I will, I don't know that yet. First I have to deal with some issues. Maybe if I'm ready, I'll come back. I love you, Beth Quotes Navigational Category:God Category:Student Category:Human Category:Main character Category:Females Category:Warrior Category:Character